


J is for Jesus Christ!

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [10]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Genderbending, Magical Girls, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	J is for Jesus Christ!

Waluigi and Bowser stared in defeat at the winning team, as always, Bowser growled, "God damn it!" while Waluigi stared at him. Bowser was infamous, kidnapping Princess Peach so he can control the Mushroom Kingdom. Waluigi, on the other hand, was more of a spoiled brat than infamous, he wanted to be better than Luigi, so much he become a brat.

 Princess Peach walks away from Bowser along with Mario who is the blushing a red almost similar to his hat, but Bowser is not happy and seem to ready to burn everything in his path, even Waluigi. The purple clad man look at the koopa king and then at his hand, Bowser ask, "What is that?" Waluigi open his hand to reveal a crown, "The super crown?" Bowser snatch from Waluigi, the koopa put the crown on his head "Uhmm…. that's not a good ide-" 

Bowser begin to levitate in the air, a pink aura surround the koopa king as his body begin to change. Waluigi was shocked of this, "What in the name of the mama mia is going on!" then there was bright light and a loud boom, enough for Donkey Kong to hear it.

Then the dust clear to reveal a chick, was that Peach. Then she giggled, "Oh my, you need to be dying for my new look. Maybe I will show you my new form." Standing there was Bowser? But he/she look like Princess Peach.

Then Waluigi heard, "JESUS CHRIST!" from Mario.

 

 

 


End file.
